The Clans Meet Their Pairs
by Illuminastro
Summary: Everything is perfectly peaceful, just the Clans being Clans. But somehow a vortex is opened, and the pairs of the Clans arrive, once hidden in their parallel universe. Together they train the Clans to be wacky, wonky, weirdos, being only giddy and almost always cheerful.


'**Sup. Another thingie-ma-bobber in "Crazy goes the MEOWW" yes. I dunno how I came up with the name. Crazy enough for you? This is for my OC, Dawn of Shadows/ Dawn of the Rising cloud, or anything after. Dedicated to Shoutfinder, for giving me Dawnberry's and Toadrain's name. Oh, and if you want, suggest a name!**

Dawnberry was sitting by the fresh-kill pile with Heathersong, munching on a squirrel. It was sunset, so the whole Clan was here, except, of course, the sunset patrol. The orange light from the sky illuminated the ground, in which the Clan loved to lay in.

Just as Dawnberry was dozing off, a loud screech interrupted her.

"What's up, my peeps?!" Everybody looked up, to see a cream cat with lavender eyes, sparkling silver stripes. wearing a flashy orange..thing…. on it's pelt.

"Who are YOU?" Asked Dawnberry, staring at the reflection almost like herself.

"I," The cat said, smirking. "am Dawnkenny."

"_What?_"

"Kenny…. you know, from South Park, hmm?" The cat said. "Because you… well, we, never die?"

"As if you know anything!" Shouted Flamesky, running around.

An identical Flamesky, but with floppy brown hair and earphones with an MP3, snorted. "I am SO ashamed who I got as a pair."

"Now.. let me ask, are you Flameguy?" Leafdust purred.

"Yes." Flameguy fixed his green eyes on her, smiling.

"You freak!" Leafdust screamed. "I like Rowanflame!" Rowanflame snarled, crashing into Flameguy. The two rolled around, Flameguy lashing out with weird ninja tricks from his video game.

"Stop it! You are runing my chocolate cake!" Screamed a Heathersong.

"And it is Heathertong, your pardon." The she cat had a chef hat on, and her lucky pair of tongs tucked behind her ears.

"Die!" A loud sound filled the air, and not the cry.

"Oh, StarClan!" Wailed the cats, flinching at the smell.

"I am Thunderbutt!" 

Thunderblaze looked disgusted with his pair. Thunderbutt smiled sweetly, causing more pain to the cat's noses.

"What about Skylight?" Asked Rowanflame, while pawing Flameguy.

"You mean, Skyflight?" Asked Skylight, smiling at her pair. Beautiful blue wings blossomed from her, and an airy unicorn horn too.

"How come she gets a good pair?" Complained Mistpaw, while glaring at Fristpaw. "What does frist even mean?"

"It is a variation of first, or frist was the last name of a politician." replied Fristpaw, adjusting her glasses and stuffing her encyclopedia back into her no-end-for-room bag. "Now let's go discover a cure to cancer."

"Yo, I am in the house!" Shouted an identical Toadrain. "I'm Toadbrain!"

"Oh, StarClan." Sighed Toadrain.

"I am soooo stupid, that I told everyone your secret, the one where you-" Toadbrain was cut off by Toadrain's tail slapping over his mouth.

"I am Toadbran!" Screamed a third pair.

"No! A 'brain' is more than enough!" wailed Toadrain.

"Bran is a very good cereal." mumbled Toadbran, while stuffing it in his mouth.

Toadrain thwacked the bran out of Toadbran's hand, and it landed on Dawnkenny. Since it was a jumbo pack, a faint beeping came from her.

A white rose appeared on her, and Dawnberry screeched with delight, "You killed my pair!"

"Have Toadbrain…" Toadrain shoved him forward, but suddenly Dawnkenny fell from the sky, crushing him.

"Never die!" Dawnkenny sung, causing Dawnberry to moan.

"Dinner time!" Yelled Heathertong, shoving a gross-smelling pizza in front.

"Here, eat!" She smushed Dawnberry and Dawnkenny's face into it, causing both to die, then falling onto Toadbrain and Toadbran.

Heathersong rolled her eyes. "You people are like, so, last year."

"Last year was yesterday, idiot." Toadbrain said, causing everyone to look at him.

"And monkeys rule pluto!"

OK…..

Toadbran shouted at Heathersong; "Have some bran!" And whacked it in her face, killing her.

"She isn't kennied!" cried Dawnkenny, killing all three of the 'Toads.

"Astro!" Dawnberry mewed, looking up from her life, through the screen and at her. "Was there a purpose to this?" 

"Of course, young Dawnberry. She will be back."

Tigerstar gaped, from the after-after life. Tigertar swung into him, killing both from his poisonous

tar.

"Mmewozae smeowzao bomeowzared" sighed Dawnberry, using the cat chat that she and Astro made up. (:D:D:D:D)

"Stop smiling!" yelled Jayfeather, reading Dawnberry's written thoughts.

"You aren't supposed to be alive right now!" Insisted Rowanflame, after washing the blood from his paws.

"Party pooper!" Mewed Dawnkenny with Rowanflame, but suddenly it was opposite day and a wild party started around the cats.

"Awesome!" They screamed, and ran to catch up.

**How did u like it? **

**Hey, can you TrAnSlAtE The cat chat? Hmm? :D:D:D:D:D:D my own original code….**


End file.
